Ou Sen Army
The Ou Sen Army is the army led by general Ou Sen of Qin. History Since he's the head of the Ou Family, which is famous for their military history, Ou Sen clearly is educated in the ways of warfare even on par with Qin's 6 great generals and as a noble he owns his army which is a part of the Mou Gou Army as he worked under Mou Gou himself. Story Sanyou Campaign The Ou Sen army, just like the Kan Ki Army is an army working directly under general Mou Gou and is a part of the Mou Gou Army, Ou Sen being his vice general. The army makes its first appearance in the Sanyou campaign where they at the plains outside of Sanyou city to meet up with the Mou Gou and Kan Ki army. On its way to Sanyou they had conquered a total of 8 cities at the fastest pace out of all the armies. When the battle of Sanyou started the Ou Sen army was stationed to flank the Ren Pa Army while Kan Ki attacked the other flank and Mou Gou defending the center of the battlefield, as this was Mou Gou's strategy to use his vice generals full potential. The first opposing army was lead general Kyou En who was one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Ou Sen outplayed him by lending 5000 men to commander Heki who was also pushing the frontlines and together they would make use of the Wei Di they stood upon. Ou Sen used Heki as bait to lure out Kyou En 's forces, Heki unaware of this thought he had lost as Kyou En used the Wei Di against him and surrounded Heki's forces. But it was in this moment Ou Sen stepped in and pushed down Kyou En's forces and took control of Wei Di. Kyou En surrounded by the Ou Sen army, tried to kill Ou Sen with his bow by shooting piercing arrows at him, but his men were able to block them. Ou Sen then tried to convince him by giving him two choices: To leave Ren Pa and serve under him and the state of Qin or face death. But then suddenly out of nowhere came Ren Pa and his army who took control of a part of the Wei Di. Ou Sen who didn't want to take his chances in difficult situation like this decided to retreat and Heki and his unit came after slowly afterwards. The Ren Pa and Kyou En combined army went after them resulting in Ou Sen and Heki loosing alot of soldiers along the way. The exhausted Heki unit eventually lost track of the Ou Sen army and wandered the woods. As Ren Pa and Kyou En went after Ou Sen and finally came through the narrow passage of the forest they suddenly noticed a big fortified fort on a cliff right infront of them, arranged by Ou Sen to make his defensive stand impenetrable. Ren Pa was suprised by this performance and decided not to engage the fort and left Kyou Eyou En in charge of the spot to keep an eye on Ou Sen while focuses on Mou Gou. The battle was later won by Ren Pa admitting defeat and surrendering to Mou Gou. The Kan Ki army had conquered the Wei army's HQ and slain Haku Kisai commander-in-chief. The Hi Shin Unit had slain Rinko and defeated his center force. But that was not all, Ren Pa also knew Ou Sen had an untouched army waiting to strike if they tried to remobilize their forces. Coalition Invasion Arc At the The Battle of Kankoku Pass, the Ou Sen army of 70 000 soldiers was stationed to the guard the mountain terrain to the left of Kankoku pass to prevent the enemy arming from taking a detour and open the gates from within. Ou Sen was matched up against Ordo and his army of Yan, consisting of mountain warriors and yan soldiers. Ou Sen deployed a defensive fort upon the mountains, but what he didn't know was that the Ordo army's specialty was mountain-siegeing. As the Ou Sen army was trying hold out against the Ordo army they eventually lost foothold of the fort as Ordo's mountain warriors successfully advanced further in. They retreated further in where Ou Sen had another fort built up where he patiently awaited Ordo to strike. Ordo's mountain warriors caught Ou Sen 's soldiers by surprise as they quietly climbed the mountain and ambushed them from behind which led to Ou Sen retreating for a second time and loosing many soldiers. Ordo along with his mountain warriors went on ahead of the Yan army to scout the mountain terrain, there was no sign or any tracks of the Ou Sen army to be found , as mountain-dwellers they are experts in analyzing mountain terrain and can easy predict the landscape ahead which they cannot see in front of them. As they approached a big cliff as expected of Ordo, he knew that they were very close to the Kankoku gate and just needed pass climb over the cliff. He ordered his elite unit of 8000 mountain warriors to climb the cliff but what he didn't expect was that Ou Sen had already set up an ambush from a cliff right behind them on, as they climbed mountain Ou Sen ordered his archer unit to strike them, this resulted in Ordo loosing his whole 8000-man unit which was his cream of the crop of his army. Ordo shocked by the ambush as he felt he had been completely outplayed in mountain warfare which is specialty retreated back to the Yan army who far behind. Ou Sen noticed this and ordered commander Mou Ryuu and his unit to strike Ordo and capture him alive. Mou Ryuu's cavalry unit ambushed Ordo from the side and caught most of them by suprise but got slain by a fast minded Ordo in one swing and managed to get out safely. This performance by Ou Sen would later have a great impact on Ordo psychologically because now he feared Ou Sen even more and dared not to advance any further with the rest of his army in fear of another ambush, they could also find no tracks of the Ou Sen army and by loosing his elite unit he would not want to make the same mistake again. Ou Sen knew this and left the mountain terrain with a detachment force of his army who rode to aid the Kankoku gate who had now been ambushed by a hidden force of 5000 elite soldiers of the Ka Rin Army, which was believed by both general Ka Rin and commander-in-chief Shu Shin Kun to be enough of a force to open the gate. Kan Ki and Mou Gou who were still defending the gate couldn't handle the situation as it was in complete chaos. The Ka Rin soldiers managed to slay alot of Qin soldiers and eventually made it through to the gates where they removed the blocking boulders and was shortly going to open the gate. Just when Mou Gou thought it was all lost the Ou Sen army with its cavalry came charging down the hill and managed to slay all of Karin's soldiers and secure the gate. Ou Sen was the saviour of the day and the coalition army was then out of options to continue the attack, this marked a great achievement for the army as they fullfilled their role as "the shield" of preventing an enemy army flanking the gate from within. The army went back to defending the mountains and Ordo never moved his army again. Wei Fire Dragon Arc Ou Sen is seen predicting the actions of Go Hou Mei will lead General Tou to request reinforcements from his army. However this was never done suprising his men that his predictions have never been wrong. While he is thinking on the matter, he is informed that Ou Hon and his Unit has just joined up with General Tou and are participating in the current battle. He must have realized that his prediction was off due to his son's protest. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ou Sen, alongside Yo Tan Wa Army and Kan Ki Army and several marauder units like Gaku Ka Unit, Gyoku Hou Unit, and Hi Shin Unit, was organized as 3 armies. They firstly got to Kinan and refurbished supplies. They watched as Yo Tan Wa and Shin capture Retsubi. They disappeared later that night, infiltrating Zhao lines. They abandoned Retsubi, despite protests. They capture cities, driving the citizens into Gyou then raised a siege upon the overcrowded city, horrifying Ri Boku. Achievements Han Campaign (Zhao-Qin invasion) *Unknown Sanyou Campaign *Conquered 8 cities. Battle of Kankoku Pass *Fulfilled their role as the "Shield" of guarding the mountains at the left flank of Kankoku pass, preventing the Yan army's advance and came to the rescue of the Kankoku gate when the Chu army ambushed it from behind, and saved the day and Kankoku pass itself. Western Zhao Invasion * 3rd army and Ou Sen is the commander in chief. Personnel Leader Generals 1000-man Commanders Commanders Alive Deceased Soldiers Situational Members Appearance Unlike other army members, Ousen's closest wear helmets with claws sticking out sideways. All members of the army have armor. Strength Ou Sen is known to recruit defeated enemy generals. Ou Sen has in previous occasions outplayed his opponents by thinking several steps ahead of his enemy, he uses his army by setting up ambushes when least expected and building forts, which are said not to lose to even Haku Ki's forts, when being on the defensive, and always uses the element of surprise in his warfare. No one really knows what he's thinking, as he's hard to read, not even his own allies, he uses this trait to confuse his opponents psychologically, as he did in the Sanyou campaign and when defending Kankoku pass. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Qin Category:Mou Gou Army Category:Ou Sen Army Category:Military